


Reunion

by demon_sloth



Category: Midnighters - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Old stuff is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sloth/pseuds/demon_sloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years after Blue Noon, Melissa is coming back home to Bixby to pay Rex a visit. This is the meeting between Rex and Melissa after two long years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsinrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsinrain/gifts).



CHAPTER 1 - 10.59pm

OOO

Melissa's hands clamped down nervously on the wheel. It had been two years since she had last been in Bixby, two years since she had abandoned Rex. It had been hard leaving then; she had almost turned back a few times, but the thought of other midnighters waking up, defenceless against the spreading darklings, made her carry on.

It wasn't that she was particularly _righteous_ or anything, it was more the fact that she didn't want anyone to have to go through what she and Rex had to go through.

 _Rex._

His name echoed in her mind and a small smile lifted up the corners of her mouth. It would be nice to see him again.

OOO

Rex stared out of his window, or at least in the general direction of his window. Bookshelves still covered the walls and the floor was littered with more piles of books and sheets of paper than ever.

Months ago he had transferred all of the lore from Madeleine's house to his in a bid to make sense of what had happened on that fateful Halloween night. So far he had had little progress but with the now regular letters from Angie, who was working in Spain at the moment, bits and pieces of the puzzle were starting to slowly group together.

It was still taking a long time but he just knew if he kept at it, _someday_ it would all make sense, he might even be able to figure a way to bring Jessica back from midnight. Plus, all his work was keeping his mind too busy to think about a certain _someone_.

Melissa.

It had been okay those first couple of months, even though he hurt during the day, during the midnight hour he could still hear her, was still connected to her. As the months went on and she had travelled further and further away the link had grown weaker, until one night he hadn't been able to feel her mind at all. He could still remember the terrible feeling of loss from that night and all the nights since.

Every so often, during the blue time, as he worked away trying to understand the lore, he thought he could taste her. A coppery, sweet taste under the tongue, a strange mixture that set his mouth on edge.

Weird, yet unmistakably Melissa.

When it came, it was so faint Rex often believed that he had tricked himself. Each time his heart was wrenched in two and loneliness settled over him like a deadweight, dragging him down.

Nothing else had really changed in Bixby in the two years since they had left. The only major thing that had happened was the birth of another midnighter eighteen months ago, Brett Maine.

So far, Rex hadn't figured out what his ability was but Brett seemed thrilled with the blue time, happily giggling through the whole hour, delighted by what was happening to him.

Rex still felt a little suspicious about the birth. Dess had confirmed that the possibility of another midnighter being born naturally in Bixby was extremely low but with Madeleine, anything was possible.

The first few nights after Madeleine had mentioned to him there was a new midnighter, Rex had made his way to the Maine household to check up on him. It would be tragic if Brett had turned out to be another acrobat and had been bouncing around the ceiling when the hour ended. It wouldn't have been a nice sight for the parents to wake up to in the morning.

However, Brett had seemed firmly glued to the mattress and Madeleine had confirmed that a midnighters abilities appear straight away. So, if he wasn't bouncing joyfully around now, then he never would on his own.

Rex still visited Madeleine every week, though she still seemed slightly wary of his other half. His _darkling_ half. Though, Rex had to admit, it had become easier and easier as time went on to control it. Television, though, was still off-limits to him but it wasn't like he actually had time to watch it anyway.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Reminiscing like this wasn't helping his mood any.

Glancing down at the paper cover in ancient lore symbols, his finger absentmindedly rubbed the gash in the wood caused by his letter opener. He was never going to get this done tonight. He was trying to cross reference it with a site that Angie had found somewhere in Spain a few days ago but everything was blurring before his eyes.

He yawned and gave up completely pushing the piece of paper away dejectedly. Then he glanced at the wall clock. It read 11.30. He stretched and stood up. It was only half an hour until the blue time and he had planned to visit Madeleine again tonight, just to check that she was okay.

As his hand reached for the door handle, his mouth filled with the sweet, coppery taste that was Melissa. He froze. It was strong; she must be close and getting closer all the time.

His mind tried to find a logical reason why it couldn't be Melissa, trying to protect his frail hope, while his heart soared at the possibility that she was coming back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – 11.32pm

OOO

Melissa could taste him, even through the mind noise of Bixby that surrounded them. She sent him a little nudge, a feather-light whisper that ghosted through his mind. She could taste the surprise at the connection, then his wariness and the bitter tang of suppressed hope.

Giddiness flooded through her, she wanted to run and jump and sing to the sky. The two years she had been gone had taken a lot more from her than she had thought possible. Now, all her pent up feelings and tension seemed to suddenly lift as the strong, calm, clear connexion she shared with Rex grew stronger with every passing second.

She pulled her car off of the highway and into the far edges of town. _I'm home_ she thought, ignoring how weird it was to her to think of Bixby as a place to call home. For once in her life she let the collective minds of Bixby roll over her and enjoyed it.

Melissa had grown stronger in the two years she had been away, honing her talent by practise alone. The three of them, Melissa, Jonathan and Jessica, had seen many strange sights on their travels and met many new midnighters waking up for the first time, with a variety of different abilities, some of which had not been seen in over fifty years.

It had been exhilarating teaching them about what had happened and what they were. Their amazement and wonder at the new world that had opened up to them lifted her heart every time.

This was also a strange thought to her. Though she _was_ the first to admit that she had matured quite a bit in the time she had gone.

Of course, she met other mindcasters; people who shared the same sort of talent as her and who were suffering from the sudden onslaught of surrounding minds that she had suffered through for so many years.

Like Madeleine had taught her, she passed on the knowledge of how to control their powers. What she didn't pass on were the beliefs of the thousands of mindcasters that had come before them.

Those beliefs, Melissa had decided, were going to die with Madeleine.

All of the new mindcasters had left Melissa's tutelage with a dazed look and an unshakable belief that though the midnighters had been around for eons, it had all really began with Rex. She just wasn't sure how much of that was her personal feelings.

She had also secretly implanted the knowledge of what would happen if the blue time was ever discovered by a daylighter. In every midnighters eyes the Grayfoots had become some sort of evil entity that lurked behind every daylighter's face. What had happened fifty years ago served as a warning to the newborns.

 _If a daylighter ever figures out what happens, then every midnighter will be slaughtered._

Melissa had convinced herself that this wasn't the same sort of mindcaster propaganda that Madeleine had received; this was all about self preservation.

Surely that was okay?

Melissa, Dess and Rex had become leaders in their own way. They were the first, the ones who had survived on their own for sixteen years, fighting the darkings and keeping their town safe. Jonathan had become some sort of hero because without him, it was said, the darklings would be ruling the humans.

Jessica, too, had become a legend among midnighters. Newborns whispered of the warrior who lived in the blue time with the hand of fire; raining down death and destruction on the darkling threat that hunted them, because, as the blue time had spread, so had the darklings, finding new hunting patches throughout the world.

Knowledge of her had passed quickly as mindcasters had connected with other mindcasters in different towns and cities and passed on stories, like a giant game of Chinese whispers.

One of the more popular tales was when she appeared suddenly out of nowhere at midnight and saved a small town that was being besieged by darklings. Other stories too, were popping up, being embellished and passed on and lately Jessica was getting slightly self-conscious and embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving. Jonathan loved to tease her about it every chance he got.

The thing was, there had been no other newborns with the flamebringer ability. Melissa was beginning to believe that Jessica was the only one that they were ever _going_ to find.

OOO

Rex's hand was shaking. The taste of Melissa's mind was growing. Hope ran unchecked through him at the thought of seeing his Melissa again.

 _Melissa?_

But the mind noise of Bixby was too great. That or his own mind was playing a cruel trick on him. He looked at the clock again.

11.35.

Twenty five minutes until the blue time, until everything was silent, until he could be certain that it was indeed Melissa that was coming.

He calmed himself slightly and went into the kitchen. It would be easier for him to keep his mind active. He reached for his Dad's pills, subconsciously noticing that lately he had been less and less absentminded when it came to doing things like this. Madeleine's influence he supposed.

The pills nestled perfectly in the small paper cup, an assortment of unnatural colours. Rex bit his bottom lip, deliberating, then swiftly added two extra yellow pills to the concoction.

He went through to the living room. His Dad was gazing at a flickering screen, a trail of shiny drool dribbled down his chin. He didn't even acknowledge Rex's presence.

"Here you go Dad." Rex said, holding out the small paper cup "It's time for your medicine."

His Dad's head turned then. Unfocused gaze became focused as he recognised who was speaking.

"Have you seen my spiders?" He asked urgently.

"They're around here somewhere Dad."

"I can't find my spiders, they've escaped."

"Take your medicine Dad and I'll have a look for them."

Rex's Dad obediently took the cup and swallowed the pills. His gaze immediately turned back to the T.V. Rex turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Leaning against it he let out a shaky breath. The flickering of the television had given him an extreme headache, courtesy of his darkling self. He took in a steadying breath and smiled as the purring bag of fur that was Daguerreotype wound its way around his ankles.

"You always know when its time for dinner, don't you Dag?" he asked smiling.

Rex made his way back to the kitchen again and pulled out a small can of anchovies from the cupboard.

"Want to know a secret?" he whispered to Daguerreotype "I think Melissa's coming back."

Daguerreotypes eyes never left the tin in his hand. Rex dropped half of the fish into Dag's bowl and picked one out for himself. The saltiness of the small fish mingled with Melissa's taste.

Leaning against the counter he glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall.

11.52.

Only eight more minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – 12.00am

OOO

At the stroke of twelve the world surrounding Rex shuddered to a halt, its colours bleached by the large moon rising above the horizon. Melissa's taste became stronger, the bond between them strengthened by the lack of other minds. Rex closed his eyes and concentrated.

 _Melissa?_

There was no reply. Disappointment hit him solidly in the chest. There had always been this possibility. That Melissa was close enough to feel but not to talk to. Rex snarled, his eyes flashing violet in the blue glow. Had it all been for nothing? The memories that had resurfaced, the pain that it had brought him, had he suffered through all of that just for a fleeting taste of Melissa's mind?

His nails bit into the palm of his hands leaving red crescents in their wake. He had been sure that Melissa was close. Even though he had no evidence, something had been telling him that she was here. Almost within his reach. Rex ignored these thoughts. With the knowledge that Melissa wasn't here with him and was probably not going to be with him for a long time yet, the fact that his mind was teasing him with thoughts that she was coming home was too much to bear.

Rex stooped and picked up scattered papers from his bedroom floor. If he kept busy then it might not hurt so much. The one thing Rex knew for certain was that this was going to be one long hour.

OOO

Melissa had parked her car a couple of minutes before midnight, not wanting a repeat of what had happened two years ago. The pale scar still cut across her face, a constant reminder of her frantic drive to save Rex. The street had been empty as she started to walk towards Rex's house. The sluggish minds of late night TV watchers and dreamers washed over her, then suddenly, everything stopped.

 _Melissa?_

She heard Rex call out to her tentatively, excitement and hope laced his mind. All she wanted to do was to answer him, to yell out that she was here and was coming but she restrained herself. This was going to be a surprise, let him think that she wasn't close enough, he would find out soon enough anyway.

Melissa felt the disappointment that hit Rex echo across the blue time. Feeling slightly guilty she sped up, breaking into a run.

As she rounded the corner into Rex's street her eyes immediately found his house. She slowed down, jogging the last few metres before stopping completely.

 _Hey loverboy._

Melissa felt Rex stiffen inside. She could taste his disbelief and astonishment clearly, so much so that she almost giggled out loud. His reaction was better than she had thought it would be. Seven seconds later the front door crashed open and Rex stood there, dumbstruck.

 _OOO_

Rex stood in the doorway, gazing down at Melissa who was standing in his front yard, the scene almost exactly the same as ten years ago. He blinked a few times, just to make sure that this wasn't some sort of weird hallucination. But no, she was still there, looking like she was about to burst into laughter.

"Where's the pyjama's, cowgirl?"

Melissa's teeth flashed as she grinned.

"You want me in pyjamas?"

Rex could feel the grin spread across his face. Some small part of his seer's mind was telling him that it was undignified for him to act like a giddy school girl but he ignored it. A moment later the spell was broken and they both collided, hugging each other tightly.

Rex's hands tangled themselves in Melissa's hair, crushing her body to him. He could feel her arms snake around his waist and the press of her forehead in the curve of his shoulder. He hadn't realised that he had grown so tall up until now. Her hair tickled his nose and he could faintly pick out the fruity shampoo she used. He smiled.

"You've got hair."

She lent backwards slightly then and rubbed her fingers though his short hair.

"And you don't…still."

Rex's smiled disappeared for a moment.

"I missed you."

"So did I."

 _OOO_

Melissa let her fingers trail the shape of his jaw, telling him how much she had missed him in the past two years through that light touch. Rex hadn't shaved in a few days and stubble darkened his face, tickling her fingertips. She felt his hands tighten, gripping her hair more securely as he made a small noise in the back of his throat. She grinned to herself at the knowledge that she was the only one that could make Rex make noises like that.

"Where are Jessica and Jonathan?"

"They stayed behind. Jessica said that she needed to talk to Jonathan privately."

She didn't need to add that she would probably find out whatever it was that they needed to discuss when she went back. No offence to Jonathan but he wasn't very good at guarding his mind, especially when it was about Jessica. Melissa could normally read exactly what they were thinking, over the months she had learnt to block their thoughts; sometimes it was nice to have privacy. Melissa frowned as she picked up another scent in the blue time.

"Which reminds me…"

She didn't get any further as she was cut off by Rex crushing his lips to hers.

 _OOO_

Rex didn't have to be a mindcaster to taste the surprise in Melissa as he cut her off mid sentence. She had stiffened slightly at his sudden advancement but relaxed almost immediately into him, kissing him back.

Rex opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to trace Melissa lips. She opened her mouth, allowing him access and he slipped into the dark cavern of her mouth, he felt her shudder at his intrusion and he swallowed a small moan as her hands tightened on his waist. She tasted just as sweet as he remembered and pulled her closer, trying to devour what she gave him.

Melissa started to trace small circles with her thumbs on his hips. This time he couldn't bite back the moan and he blushed slightly. If Melissa tasted his embarrassment then she didn't show it, she seemed almost encouraged by his outburst and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her whole body to his, never breaking the kiss.

Rex let all his anxieties flow out of him into her. Melissa took everything he had to give and still went back for more. In the end his mind was blank and Rex just enjoyed the feeling of Melissa's body pressed against him and her soft lips against his.

She moaned into him as he traced the underside of her tongue and Rex felt the darkling in him rouse at the sound. It took over his body swiftly, demanding dominance.

He pulled away from Melissa quickly, blushing harder as he realised that they were both panting and flushed.

 _OOO_

Melissa stood, her body still pressed against his with a slightly dazed expression on her face. She glanced at his face, sub-consciously registering the emotion that passed through his eyes before his embarrassment set in.

She couldn't be sure but she had thought that she had tasted darkling in the moments before he had pulled away from her.

"Wow…" she whispered "I missed that."

Rex cleared his throat and glanced up at the sky. Melissa followed his gaze and saw that the moon had almost set; they had perhaps ten minutes left of their secret hour.

"Well…" she started "I should go soon if I'm going to get back to camp in time to make any progress tomorrow."

"…n't go…"

Melissa frowned.

"What?"

Rex tore his eyes from the moon and stared at her.

"Don't go."

"But Rex…that would mean Jonathan would be alone all day. I couldn't do that, I have to go back."

Rex felt jealously run through him; shuddering when his darkling half seemed to agree with his thoughts that Jonathan could go and disappear somewhere.

"He's got supplies right?" Rex spat out. "He'll be fine for a day on his own. I haven't seen you in two years; I want more than an hour with you."

Melissa paused.

"I guess he'd be okay…" she said hesitantly.

Rex grinned and pulled her up towards the house, trying to get her indoors before the blue time ended or before his restraint snapped and his darkling half slung her over his shoulders and carried her indoors.

"What about your Dad?"

"I slipped him some extra pills. He's going to be out until noon tomorrow at the earliest."

Rex could feel Melissa's disapproval but she let him pull her through into the house. He smiled as the world stuttered back to life.

"We won't be disturbed."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – 12.01am

OOO

The door clicked behind them and Rex quietly pulled Melissa through the hallway and into his room. As he passed by the living room he quickly stuck his head in and checked on his Dad. Sleeping like a baby. A small smile quirked his lips as he gently pulled the door closed. The pills should keep him knocked out until tomorrow; he wouldn't even wake up if someone screamed right in his ear. Rex should know; he had accidentally given his Dad this dosage before when his darkling half had still been a problem. Before he had learned to embrace some of the more, _animalistic tendencies_ , of his newly developed personality.

Standing in front of the half blocked window Rex gazed at Melissa. She had grown in the two years he hadn't seen her, her body taking on a lithe and seductive grace that called out to something deep in him.

"Close the door." His voice came out hoarse and guttural. He could see the small shiver that travelled down her spine. At that innocuous movement he felt his muscles stiffen, his jaw tensed. The click seemed loud in the silence. His heightened senses could smell her now. Her scent filled his nostrils; breathing deep he could pick out her uncertainty and excitement. And _fear_. He smiled, teeth flashing white in the moonlight for a moment and his inner-darkling took over.

OOO

With her back pressed against the smooth door Melissa saw the predatory smirk cross Rex's shadowy face, teeth catching the moonlight for a moment. She felt herself tremble and was suddenly glad that she was leaning against something solid. Rex crossed over to where she stood in two strides, crowding close to her and pressing his body against hers.

He caught her lips in a fierce kiss, she immediately open her mouth allowing him access. His tongue traced the half forgotten pathways and teased her own tongue, deepening the kiss, which she willingly did. Heat travelled through her veins and pooled below her stomach. She gripped his back and pressed against him harder, wanting something more. She couldn't stop the small rasp of disappointment as Rex pulled away from the kiss, his eyes briefly flashing violet.

OOO

Rex could see the half concealed lust in her eyes and it fuelled him further. He gently tugged one of her sleeves off her shoulder and bent his head to the silky dip between the exposed shoulder and neck. Lips ghosted across smooth skin, eliciting another small tremor from her. Her scent now was clean and filled with desire.

With half-lidded eyes he flicked his tongue out to taste her. She tasted sweet, like a forbidden fruit. Lowering his mouth he slowly sucked the same place he had tasted just a moment before. Rex felt rather than heard the small intake of breath. He bit down gently and quickly swirled his tongue over the irritated flesh, soothing it and bit down again. Marking her, making her his.

OOO

Melissa moaned breathlessly as Rex cupped her breast and massaged through her shirt. Unconsciously she pushed against his hand, her breathing becoming slightly ragged as he trailed kisses along her jaw. Wanting something more she sent a silent message to Rex. She felt him smile as he pulled her from their pressed position against the door. Standing, Rex leant back and watched her as a blush darkened her moonlight pale skin. He stepped backwards and pulled Melissa after him, sitting on the edge of the bed when he felt it hit the back of his legs.

Melissa nervously unbuttoned her top and let it drop to the floor; her long skirt followed so she stood in an inky black puddle in only her underwear. Rex reached forward and traced the contours of her ribs before letting his hands drop to her waist. His bone white fingers felt strangely hot against her skin. Shivering, as he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin just beneath her belly button, she reached down and pulled off his top, Rex helped by lifting his arms before it was discarded onto the floor with the rest of her clothes.

As he sat before her Melissa took in his darkling enhanced body. He was still lean but had toned in the two years. Muscles rippled under his skin as he leant backward staring into her face with half-lidded eyes as she looked him over. Mesmerised she reached out to trace his collarbone, his skin was smooth and cool, she felt his firm grip on her waist as she moved forward and straddled his lap.

OOO

Melissa kissed him feverishly pressing herself against him, skin against skin, her fingers locked behind his skull, head angled to allow a deeper kiss. He kept his hands on her waist as her tongue delved into his mouth, tracing over his canines and sliding sensuously against his own. She was breathing hard and his own heart was pounding in his chest matching hers. He growled into her mouth and without breaking the kiss, twisted until she was pressed under him.

OOO

He felt her moan into his mouth as her traced patterns lightly across her thigh with his fingertips. He could almost taste her need now. Fumbling with the rest of their clothes it seemed an age before they joined their brethren on the floor. A flash of foil later and he was ready. Melissa was hot and tight, surrounding him completely. Rex snarled in satisfaction as Melissa breathlessly gasped underneath him, her fingers tightening on his back. He started to move, slowly at first but picking up the pace when he felt Melissa respond. His inner-darkling responding to every gasp she made.

Melissa's nails dug into his back, scratching out thin lines of blood. The scent pushed him over the edge and he bit down on her shoulder, pinning her to the mattress in an act of dominance. He felt her tighten around him so when Melissa arched into him, crying out, it was only moments later when he shuddered to his own release.

They lay together, locked together in the lingering warmth of their passion and panting heavily. Rex slowly moved off of Melissa, supporting himself limply on his elbows. He licked his lips, tasting the sweet copper that filled his taste buds. He must have broken Melissa's skin when he had bit her. Melissa was staring at him, completely sated; Rex could see her breathing slowing down. He leant forward and captured her bruised lips, gently kissing her and nuzzled her cheek when she made a small sound of contentment in the back of her throat.

Rex let out the breath that he hadn't realised that he had been holding, suddenly exhausted, and rolled off the warm body beneath him. Ignoring the small stings that ran down his back as he moved, he reached down and pulled the covers over them both, settling Melissa snugly against his chest. The soft flutter of her breath against his skin slowed until she was breathing deeply, fast asleep. Rex felt his own eyes closing, heavy with fatigue. Before he succumbed he pressed a chaste kiss to Melissa's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, before sleep claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – 10.54am

OOO

A dusty light filtered in through the window, alighting gently onto Rex's face. He batted at it futilely, still half asleep. He groaned when his sleep-fogged brain realised that it wasn't going away. Rolling over, warm flesh met warm flesh and his eyes shot open in mild surprise. It took a few seconds before the haziness disappeared and his eyes could focus on who was lying next to him.  
Melissa.

As the memories of the night before washed over him his mouth quirked into a self-satisfactory smirk which quickly became a grin as a stretch revealed the ache in his back.

He watched her as she slept, taking in every little detail that he could and memorising them. He desperately wanted to think that she would stay with him, as she had done last night. Subconsciously though, he knew that this was just a futile wish. Without Jess there was no chance that Melissa would stay with him, no mater what he said.

The morning light shone gently on her, softening her features and making her skin glow. Details that hadn't shown last night became clearer as Melissa slept soundly.

Something stirred deep within Rex. A feeling of longing so painful rose from his gut that he almost gagged at the sheer force. With slight trepidation Rex reached out and brushed his fingertips again Melissa's cheek. He watched as her eyes opened sleepily; eyelashes fluttering gently against her cheeks.

Hit with a sudden desire, Rex leant forward and softly kissed her temple. Melissa moaned sleepily, closed her eyes and snuggled down further into the warmth of her pillow. Smiling softly, Rex carefully untangled himself from the covers and paced to the bathroom intent on having a shower to wake him up.

As the hot water hit his skin Rex stifled a curse. The ache in his back blazed white hot streaks that made him arch out of the spray. Turning so he could see his reflection in the mirror he peered through the mist. Dozens of scratch marks littered his back, crisscrossing each other randomly. Most of them were situated up around his shoulder blades and Rex knew just who had caused them. Over three quarters of them were shallow scratches that had healed in the few hours of sleep that he had managed to get but the rest were deeper and still raw. Hence the pain.

Rex grinned. He could handle a little pain.

As he let the water wash over him his mind wandered to the figure in his bed.

Melissa.

The same feeling as before filled him and he frowned, concentrating on trying to figure out what it meant. There were the feelings of longing and desire but it went much deeper than something physical. He wanted to posses her, yes, but he also wanted to just be with her and not have her leave him anymore. Then there was a feeling of wanting to mark her, to mark his territory so to speak. Rex had no doubt that this was his Darkling side coming into play; the animal instincts were almost as strong as his consciousness.

Rex blushed slightly as he recognised the instinct to impregnate his newly found mate to shown that she belonged to him and no one else and was carrying his offspring.

Somehow, Rex just knew that Melissa might not be too keen on that idea.

He wanted her to stay though, had always wanted her to stay with him. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her all those years ago.

The pain he felt at losing her the first time was nothing at the pain he knew was going to be in store for him this time around. This second time that he would have to give her up, straight after tasting the delight of having her and holding her in his arms.

Swallowing thickly, Rex switched off the water and stepped out of the shower. All he could do was cope and work as hard as he could to figure out how to say Jess so that Melissa would come back to him. Stay with him.

Because he wasn't sure if he could survive her leaving him a third time.

OOO

Melissa woke as the shower was switched off. Stretching she found she was pleasantly stiff but the feeling of warmth and softness that surrounded her was foreign. Her eyes snapped open and she gazed at her surroundings.

It took her a moment or two for her to orientate herself. She was in a bedroom. Rex's bedroom to be exact.

But why?

It was then that Rex walked through the door. One hand holding up the towel that was loosely draped around his waist.

Ah.

Melissa blushed bright red as the memories of last night hit her full force. Rex, seeing her face and correctly guessing what she was thinking about, grinned at her. He bent down to pick his t-shirt of the floor presenting her with a lovely view of his back and the marks she had caused. Her blush intensified and she had to look away. Some part of her thought that he had done that on purpose – to show her what she had done and her claim of him last night. Another, smaller part of her was secretly pleased that he was marked like that by her.

But before she started to think about anything like that, she really needed a shower.

"Um…"

Rex glanced up at the sound. A quizzical look upon his face.

"Can I use your shower?"

Rex grinned again. "Yeah sure."

The silence stretched out as they both stared at each other. It was then that Melissa realised that he wasn't going to leave or turn around.

"Could you get me something to wear?"

Somehow Rex's grin managed to increase. "Here," he said, passing her another t-shirt "you can wear this. There's a clean towel in the bathroom you can use as well."

"Thanks." Melissa mumbled as she pulled the shirt over her head. It reached mid-thigh and she was slightly embarrassed as she made her way to the bathroom for her shower. It didn't help that she could feel Rex's eyes on her the whole time.

OOO

As the warm water soothed away the ache of her body, Melissa thought about what had happened and what she still had to do.

It pained her to admit it but she knew that she couldn't stay. Jess still needed her help and there were plenty of places still left unexplored where new Midnighters might need help and instruction as they came into their powers.

There was so much to do but all she really wanted was to be with Rex. Sometimes she hated the fact that she felt obliged to do these things – to make sure that the darklings didn't win and that no one else died or disappeared into the blue time.

She sighed as she slipped out the shower. This goodbye was going to be painful. Even more so than the last and she definitely didn't want to go through this a third. She would stay away until they got Jess back and they had finished helping other Midnighters.

She would stay away.

And love him from a distance.

OOO

Luckily Rex had left the bedroom by the time she had got there so she quickly slipped into her clothes. Finding them had been a small problem as they had been scattered across the room but eventually she found them all.

Once she was dressed she went to find Rex. It took her a few moments but she caught up with him in the living room, tending to his Father who was still fast asleep.

"He's going to be out for another hour."

Melissa jumped in surprise at the low voice. Rex hadn't moved.

"Oh."

Silence fell heavily between them. Eventually Rex stood up with a sigh and turned to face the window, away from her.

"You're going now."

It wasn't a question but Melissa answered it anyway, trying to ignore the hurt and longing that she could hear in his voice.

"Yes."

"Now?"

Melissa swallowed thickly against the lump in her throat that had suddenly appeared.

"Yes."

"Ah…"

In two quick steps Melissa crossed the room and hugged Rex tightly from behind, her arms snaked around his waist and her forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. She felt him stiffen slightly and belatedly remembers the scratches. Before she could pull away Rex twisted in her grip and enveloped her in his own hug. He hands twisted almost desperately in her hair as he pulled her against him. The silence fell again but this time it was too thick for either one of them to try and break it.

Eventually Melissa worked up the courage and with a small noise leant back and untangled herself from Rex. He kept his head bowed so that she couldn't see his face but Melissa could taste the utter heartbreak of the moment emanating from him.

Blinking rapidly to stifle the tears from falling she made her way to the door. Turning back to look at him one last time for whoever knew how long she saw that he hadn't moved at all. Her lip trembled.

"Goodbye Rex."

OOO

The sound of the door closing seemed to echo around the house. Rex still stood there, all that was running through his mind was the fact that he had lost her again. Melissa had gone again and he hadn't done anything to stop her. Had let her go even.

He might not ever see her again.

That thought hit him the hardest and his legs buckled out from under him as he collapsed onto his knees on the floor.

A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Goodbye."


End file.
